Flesh Dragon Slayer Magic
Flesh Dragon Slayer Magic (肉ドラゴンスレイヤーの魔法, Niku Metsuryū no Mahō) is a Caster Magic , Lost Magic and a form of Dragon Slayer Magic that deals with the element of flesh and whatever that entails such as skin/meat, blood and bones, giving its users the power to control and utilize it. Description Flesh Dragon Slayer Magic allows its users to gain the characteristics of a flesh dragon like fangs that easily dig through flesh and claws that can tear it off easily. A flesh dragon slayer can replenish and strenghten themselves by consuming the flesh and meat of any living being or via drinking blood while they are also able to eat bones, with the latter offering lesser boosts compared to the rest. Users of this magic can control their body freely, being able to shape various parts of it into many constructs. unleash blood of great pressure, bones stronger than regular steel etc. Also, users of this magic show some incredible passive abilities such as enchanted healing process and enchanted metabolism, being unable to gain weight due to the fat and galories being spent with the magic's usage, resistance to alchohol and normal poison minus poison of dragonic and godly element. A flesh dragon slayer can turn their body into a flesh mass to avoid attacks or control it in such a way to avoid incoming blows. An interesting ability of a flesh dragon slayer is their ability to alter their body in such ways as to access the inherent physical abilities of organisms they have devoured in great quantities, mixing their flesh make up with theirs for potent results. Finally, since the user's element is flesh, they gain immense resistance to bodily attacks like punches to the point they look immune to it and said resistance applies to bone and blood magics, but physical attacks or blood and bone spells coming from a dragon slayer bypass said resistance. Unlike the rest of dragon slayer magics, flesh dragon slayer magic doesn't turn magic power into the specific element, in this case being flesh, rather, it multiplies the user's flesh growth at almost instant speeds and then the user utilizes it however they wish. Spells Flesh Dragon's Roar (肉のドラゴンの咆哮, Nikuryū no Hōkō): The user gathers magic power in their mouth and unleash a vortex of blood and bones that trap the target and inflict both pressure from the blood and concussive along slicing damage from the bones fragments inside it whose momentum is strenghtened by the vortex's rotation. Flesh Dragon's Rotting Claw ( 肉のドラゴンの腐敗かぎつめ, Nikuryū no Fuhai Kagitsune): The user gathers magic power in their claws and envelop them in extra layers of red like flesh. The flesh of a flesh dragon is not compatible with other living being's flesh composition and the spell, when it cuts another living being, causes said flesh to merge with the target's own, with said process causing a necrosis due to the target's body being unable to read and control the now mutated part. Flesh Dragon's Dermal Fist '(肉のドラゴンの皮膚拳, ''Nikuryū no Hifu Ken): The user gathers magic power in their fist which is encased by a hardened layer of flesh with which they hit their target. Said fist is made of greatly hardened flesh that is strong enough to shatter stone and break bones. '''Flesh Dragon's Fingers (肉龍の指, Nikuryū no Yubi) The user gathers magic power in their fingers and from them project tendrils meant to pierce one or multiple targets, with them being strong enough to make dents on shield and armor and acting like bullets, being retracted seconds later upon being fired. Flesh Dragon's Puppetry (肉のドラゴンの人形劇, Nikuryū no Ningyō Geki): A spell in which the user unleashes from any part of their body tendrils that get attached to one or multiple targets. The dragonic flesh merges with the body and shuts down the control functions, allowing the user to freely control one or multiple targets and said control bring's one's true physical potential out that normally cannot be conciously utilized and users can divide and project a part of the already placed tendrils to deal with those that might try to tear them off. While this spell is potent, it can be overcome if a target possesses immense will or unleash bursts of magic that can destroy the tendrils and the user, while able to freely control a body, they cannot force the target to use magic. However, this spell can also work on corpses but instead of tendrils, the user simply needs to wash one or multiple corpses with their magic power and control them with just their thoughts, with individuals mistaking it as the work of Black Arts . The corpses display enchanted strength and dragon slayer magic or forms of white and nullification magic can nullify their control. Flesh Dragon's Slicing Whip (肉のドラゴンのスライスホイップ, Nikuryū no Suraisu Hoippu): The user gathers magic power in their arm that ends up enlongating while having numerous bone spikes protruding from it. A user can use it to hit one or multiple targets or restrict them, with the bone protrusions being as sharp as steel that can easily cut through flesh while it can create small craters on the ground. Flesh Dragon's Reaping ( 肉のドラゴンの刈り取り, Nikuryū no Karitori): The user gathers magic power in their hand which is encased in flesh from which protrudes a scythe. Said scythe is made of both bone and flesh and is sharp enough to cut through steel and the user can extend it further as they please. Flesh Dragon's Skin(肉のドラゴンの皮, Nikuryū no Kawa): A spell with which the user can change their appearance to that of someone else. The requirement for it is the user touching someone so their flesh absorbs the genetic information, being later to imitate perfectly appearance, voice and even smell, but the latter is not copied perfectly and so fellow dragon slayers can detect the mix of two smells and uncover the user. A user can stay transformed for a whole day, with the genetic information being erased later. Advanced Spells Flesh Dragon's Corpse Armor (肉のドラゴンの死体の鎧, Nikuryū no Shitai no Yoroi); The user gathers their magic power and surround their body with it in the form of a red aura, with the result being a skeletal armor with blood inside it and covered in flesh at the legs and arms emerging. Said armor offers great defensive and offensive capabilities, offerring resistance to both heat and ice and great resistance to blunt damage, with the skeletal part of the armor being harder than steel. Moments before punching or kicking, the blood's pressure increases suddenly and bursts, resulting in faster and stronger attacks. Flesh Dragon's Organic Missiles (肉のドラゴンの有機ミサイル, Nikuryū no Yūki Misairu): The user gathers magic power in spefic parts or all of their body and numerous small balls of flesh appear on them. Then, numerous flesh missiles are fired and propelled by blood, targeting any living being within a certain radius and are then absorbed to the body part they happen to strike and mix with the part's flesh, causing internal rupture of blood seconds later and a user can even have them lock on a specific target. Flesh Dragon's Chimerism (肉のドラゴンのキメリズム, Nikuryū no Kimerizumu): A spell that allows the user to access the physical attributes of organisms they have ever consumed. In order to be used, the user gathers magic power and distributes it to their whole body in order to activate it while having a clear idea of what they want to achieve. Depending on what they have consumed, a flesh dragon slayer can sprout a bird's wings, manifest the muscles of a beast for enchanted strength etc. Normally, a user can manifest the characteristics of beings they have devoured in a span of two days, but the more they devour a specific species then the more their flesh's information is ingrained to the user's body;for example, if a user devours a huge quantity of fish then the fish's data will permanently be imprinted on the user's body. Also, users can manifest more than one attribute but the more they manifest at the same time then the more exhausted they get. Flesh Dragon's Parasitism (肉のドラゴンの寄生, Nikuryū no Kisei): A spell that can be utilized for various situations where the user begins by spreading magic power to their whole body and destabilizing it, becoming a mass of flesh. Then, they stick to the target's body where they have a variety of options. The user can fuse completely with the target for supportive purposes such as offering their enchanted regenerative powers along with their poison resistance to them or utilize a more offensive approach such as absorbing the target slowly. A user can also become a lump in a specific body part so they can spy a target without noticing, with practices such as Magic Signal being almost unable to detect them due to the user fusing with that part's flesh in order to gain the same essence as the target. The target can escape by doing bursts of magic or utilizing their magic aura. Flesh Dragon's Embryo (肉のドラゴンの胚, Nikuryū no Hai): The user gathers magic power in their hands and a huge ball of flesh is created in between which they then fire and from it, numerous small dragonic like beings are born. They are naturally attracted to flesh, can fire flesh needles and can grow stronger by consuming flesh, including eating each other. The user can easily absorb them to recover or strengthen themselves while they can give up to three of these dragons abilities of beings whose genetic information was imprinted into them, creating small dragons with wings, scorpion tails etc. Secret Dragon Slayer Art Body Destroyer Drill (ボディデストロイヤードリル, Bodi Desutoroiyā Doriru): The user gathers huge amounts of magic power in the palm of their hand and end up creating a huge lance of flesh and bone. The even bigger tip then starts rotating fast like drill that is propelled by blood the moment it is fired and it can create a huge crater upon impact. Nidhogg's Gnawing (ニーズヘッグのかじります,Nidhogg no Kajirimasu): The user gathers huge amounts of magic power in their hands in which big masses of flesh are created, with the user ending up creating a huge upper and lower dragonic jaw in each hand made of flesh and bone. The user then claps said jaws in order to skewer their targets, with the technique being described as easily able to skewer flesh and bones without effort. Trivia *I got permission by Twilight Despair 5 *If one wishes to use this magic then leave a message to my talk page . Category:DeathGr Category:Dragon Slayer Magic